No one else
by LightKey27
Summary: Porque aunque no lo creas, la persona con la que más discutes es con la que mejor te llevas. Conjunto de escritos basados en diferentes canciones y parejas [Mimato, Taiora, Kenyako, Takari ] Para el topic "Escribe a partir de un video musical/canción" del foro "Proyecto 1-8" Lean y disfruten.
1. (Sora-Taiora) No one else

_**«No one else»**_

 _ **01\. Amor verdadero**_

 _ **Taiora [Taichi x Sora]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad, la realización de este historia fue inspirada en la canción "True Love" de Pink la cual fue una propuesta de**_ _ **SkuAg**_ _ **para el topic de "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical" en el foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **Aclaración: El escrito comienza en primera persona, pero luego cambia a tercera, espero les guste. Lean la nota de la autora al final por favor y sin decir más, espero disfruten la lectura.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Te odio**_

Te odio por hacer que te odie, te odio porque causas estragos dentro de mí, te odio porque me haces decir cosas que no siento, me haces enojar con facilidad, odio que hagas tonterías, y me odio a mí misma por seguir permitiendo que las lleves a cabo, te odio por hacer que te ame tanto, hasta el punto de ignorar todas las estupideces que salen de tu boca, pero lo que más odio es saber que no podría vivir sin ti y sin tu forma de ser.

 _ **Pero también te amo**_

Porque sé que tus intenciones no son malas, sé que eres bondadoso y noble por naturaleza y por supuesto, sé que eres un impulsivo sin remedio, y al final terminas metiéndote en más problemas que dando soluciones, sin embargo sé que lo haces de corazón y adoro eso de ti. Y por si no lo dije odio que me tengas tan enamorada al punto que ni siquiera sé la razón por la que sigo aún a tu lado, cuando eres un desastre andante, simplemente no me entiendo y aborrezco eso de mí.

 _ **Quizás esto es ¿Amor verdadero?**_

Porque a veces pienso que no eres consciente del efecto que tienes en mi persona, tus acciones y cada palabra que me dices, siempre son y serán importantes para mí, aunque la mayoría de ellas sean tonterías, si debo decir algo que amo de ti, es la forma en la que me haces sentir, como si estuviese en las nubes, contigo siento que no existe nadie más en el mundo salvo tú y yo, pero quisiera que fueras menos egoísta y pensaras más en nosotros. Sé que el trabajo te tiene estresado, lo entiendo, pero creo que está creando una distancia increíblemente larga entre nosotros que debemos recuperar.

 _ **¿Romance? No lo creo**_

No puedo evitar pensar en el pasado, a medida que te fui conociendo, supe que no eras el chico de las flores y chocolates con el que toda chica sueña y aún así me enamoré de ti, cada momento a tu lado es memorable y único, me haces sentir tan viva que estoy segura, ningún príncipe de cuento de hadas podría lograr lo mismo.

 _Y por eso te elegí a ti_

 _ **Mi otra mitad**_

Y a pesar de todo, seguimos juntos, superando las adversidades, atravesando los obstáculos que se presentan ante nosotros, yo no podría continuar sin no es contigo a mi lado, pero no estoy segura de que pienses igual y aunque me cueste admitirlo, sé que nadie puede herirme tanto como lo haces tú. Te has convertido en esa parte de mi vida que me complementa y logra que pueda enfrentarme a lo que sea, me das el valor que necesito para caminar por este sendero que es la vida.

.

.

.

Despertó repentinamente, un poco desorientada pero prontamente se ubicó y recordó los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Había estado adentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que se quedó dormida, miró el reloj _«Diez y media»_ pensó, había pasado cuatro horas encerrada en su recámara luego de haber tenido una fuerte discusión con su novio. El ruido de la puerta de su habitación fue el causante de la interrupción de su sueño y contra todo pronóstico ella se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Porque sí, estaba enojada con él, pero aquel tiempo de reflexión en los brazos de Morfeo, le hizo llegar a una conclusión y estaba justo frente a ella con flores y chocolates en sus manos.

—Lo siento…todo fue mi culpa—ofreció el moreno con una sonrisa tímida, la cena con la señora Takenouchi no había salido como ella lo había planeado y aunque haya discutido con él, sabe que su madre no se comportó de la mejor forma. Con la mente mucho más relajada le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—¿Aún quieres cenar? —preguntó mientras tomaba las flores para colocarlas en agua y situaba los chocolates en la mesa de noche.

—¡Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías, muero de hambre! —respondió él con una sonrisa siguiendo a su novia hacia la cocina.

Porque sí, aquel chico distraído e impulsivo, fue, es y será su verdadero amor.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, soy Key, y este es mi primer aporte para el fandom de Digimon, no hace mucho que me adentré a este mundo y por cosas de la vida –Mid- conocí el foro "Proyecto 1-8" donde estaba esta actividad y confieso que apenas vi la canción pensé en "Esto debe ser un Taiora" y mi mente compulsiva, pero sin tiempo, comenzó a trabajar y así fue como este tipo de más que drabble menos que viñeta surgió. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y me den su opinión acerca de él.

Y como se habrán dado cuenta, este dice "01" por lo que sí, si todo sale bien habrá más de estos nwn

¡Gracias por leer!

—Key


	2. (Mimato-Yamato POV) No one else,like you

_**«**_ **No one else** _ **, -like you-»**_

 _ **02\. Todo de mí —y de ti—**_

 _ **Mimato [Mimi x Yamato]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad, la realización de este historia fue inspirada en la canción "All of me" de John Legend la cual fue una propuesta de Sthefynice para el topic de "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical" en el foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El día no podía ser peor._

O al menos eso pensé mientras caminaba de regreso a mi hogar y una repentina lluvia me empapó por completo, dejándome por más de una hora en una parada de autobuses en donde irónicamente, no había pasado ninguno.

 _¡Qué día tan terrible!_

Primero, me hacían salir de casa en el único día libre que he tenido desde hace un mes, Mimi me invitó a seguir durmiendo juntos pues al parecer en el reporte del clima del noticiero matutino anunciaron una fuerte lluvia, pero no le hice caso, después de todo esas son puras patrañas.

 _Otro error._

Así que con una tostada en boca y el maletín en manos corrí a toda prisa al edificio donde trabajo, soy el dueño de una disquera a la vez que el representante de una banda de rock de las llamadas " _Nuevas generaciones"_ mis días como músico terminaron hace mucho y como no quería salir del negocio decidí continuar en él, pero desde otra perspectiva.

Tenía que realizar una entrevista con un chico que aspira a firmar un contrato con nosotros, pues al parecer hubo un error con las fechas y se cambió para hoy, sin embargo el muchacho nunca llegó y a última hora recibí la llamada de que la lluvia no lo dejaba avanzar del lugar donde se encontraba, fue allí donde me di cuenta de que nunca debes omitir un consejo de tu esposa.

Pensé que no tendría problema, el trabajo me quedaba a quince minutos a pie y cinco en bicicleta, porque sí, Mimi había dicho no a los autos que utilizan combustibles fósiles y yo no tuve objeción, amo ese espíritu de solidaridad y compromiso que tiene con el ambiente, además de que realizar tanto ejercicio a parte de mantenerme en forma, me da mayor resistencia para…los días en que las caricias y besos no terminan en sólo eso.

—¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? —Si le hubiera hecho caso en al menos llevarme un paraguas conmigo, no estaría en esta situación, esperando a que el cielo se apiadara de mí y que la torrencial lluvia no me arrastrara por el camino.

—Pues, no hace mucho estaba esperando a mi sexy esposo para comérmelo a besos —comentó una voz fémina perteneciente a la persona que se había colocado a mi lado, me llevé una sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

—Mimi —susurré y aunque el ruido del agua cayendo amortiguó mis palabras, ella supo que había dicho su nombre.

—¿Lo has visto? Lleva una camisa blanca que lo hace ver como todo un Adonis y cuando flexiona sus brazos ahh~~ —suspiró —Simplemente me enciende —añadió en voz baja — Para serte franca hoy se puso unos pantalones que amoldan su trasero de una manera en que inconscientemente te provoca darle una mordida —su sonrisa pícara había salido a flote —Quizás te lo hayas encontrado por el camino, es un buenazo que le gusta ayudar a todos, aunque parezca que haya matado a alguien, es muy amable.

—Si no te conociera diría que me engañas conmigo mismo —Mimi es la mujer con la quien decidí compartir mi vida, nunca me arrepentiré de ello. Verla ahora con su hermosa sonrisa y sus bromas me hace enamorarme cada día más de ella.

 _ **Y simplemente amarla por completo.**_

Así que sin pensarlo más me acerqué a ella y la sujeté de la cintura para atraerla a mí y darle un beso, de esos que sé que le encantan y que posiblemente nos lleve a pasar una buena noche.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó cuando la solté —Por un beso como ese puedes hacer que olvide el hecho de que no me hiciste caso en la mañana y por eso estás aquí —añadió sonriente, porque sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Pero debería ser yo quien dijera algo similar, hace tan sólo unos segundos sentí como si el mundo me cayera encima y ahora me siento como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

 _ **Porque me haces olvidar todo, amor.**_

La escucho estornudar y finalmente me percato de que ha salido ligera de ropas bajo ese gran abrigo que lleva, quizás fue la prisa para estar aquí o quizás simplemente olvidó como estaba vestida.

—Lo único que quería era saber que te encontrabas bien —dijo, como si de leer mi mente se tratara —Es la única forma de hace que salga tan desarreglada a la calle, menos mal no hay nadie por aquí.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver cómo miraba cómicamente hacia todas partes para asegurarse de que nadie la viera de esa forma, aunque para mí, estaba perfecta.

—¿Te parece si vamos a casa? —Le pregunté tomándola de la mano y nuevamente me daba cuenta de algo nuevo — ¿Sólo has traído uno? —señalé el paraguas rosa que ella traía en manos, la vi ruborizarse y sé que se trataba de una de sus fantasías.

—P-Pensé que podríamos compartirlo —admitió con su dedo índice sobre sus labios y me miró con esos ojos miel a los que sencillamente no puedes decir que no.

—De acuerdo, está bien —abrí la sombrilla e inmediatamente sentí como ella se aferraba a mi brazo. Puede que hace un momento se estuviera quejando acerca de su atuendo, pero ahora pareciera como si nada de eso le importara.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? —le pregunté, de alguna forma sentía como si le debiera una disculpa.

—Debo estar soñando —dijo soltando una carcajada —Después de tanto tiempo, finalmente volverás a la cocina.

—¡Hey! No es como si quisiera estar lejos de ella, es sólo que últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo y…—sus labios me interrumpieron y me hicieron olvidar lo que estaba hablando.

 _ **Para variar.**_

—Lo sé —me miró a los ojos mientras proseguía —Por eso te propongo que cocinemos juntos, así lo disfrutaré más —añadió con su voz sexy.

—¿Sabes que la cena tardará más si cocinamos los dos, cierto? No puedo dejar de mirarte y tocarte cuando estás tan cerca.

—Pero sabe mejor cuando la hacemos jun-tos —refutó con arrogancia, porque una vez más, la razón estaba de su lado.

—Está bien, sólo creí que tendrías hambre.

—La tengo Yama, la tengo, pero tuve que salir por el plato principal —esta conversación ya no se trataba de comida.

—Oh…ya veo —respondí —Muy bien, déjame compensar eso.

—Estoy ansiosa porque lo hagas — _Me vuelves loco, Mimi, no sabes cuánto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

N/A: ¡Hola! Pues finalmente publico algo 100% Mimato, llevo mucho tiempo sólo haciendo menciones e intervenciones de ellos en otras historias, por lo que me siento realizada al haber escrito esto, lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho, peeero habían otras propuestas que también llaman mi atención y que posiblemente las haga xD Eeeeeen, fin, gracias por leer, disculpen los errores ortográficos –y de otro tipo- que pueda haber, y espero que te haya gustado, mi alma sería feliz con un review OwO

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. (Kenyako) No one else, like you —to me—

_**«No one else, like you —to me—»**_

 _ **03\. Mis demonios**_

 _ **Kenyako [Ken x Miyako]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad, la realización de este historia fue inspirada en la canción "Demons" de Imagine Dragons la cual fue una propuesta de Ficker001 para el topic de "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical" en el foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Veía las gotas de lluvia adherirse al cristal y luego de un par de segundos deslizarse suavemente hasta llegar al final del marco, en días como estos hasta ver la lluvia caer lo distraía.

O más bien era él quien buscaba entretenerse con cualquiera cosa.

Cuando tomó las cartas del buzón jamás imaginó que le tendrían ese tipo de noticia, había recibido otra carta perteneciente a una de las universidades a las que aspiraba ingresar, pero como las cuatro anteriores ésta le decía lo mismo

" _Está en la lista de espera"_

¿Es que no fue lo suficientemente bueno como para ser aceptado a la primera? ¿O será que a esas instituciones les gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas?

Su novia Miyako no llegaría sino dentro de varias horas más, así que por el momento se encontraba solo, sin embargo no era algo a lo que no se hubiera enfrentado antes. Pensaba que quizás sería algún tipo de karma por todos sus pecados en el pasado, por haber sido manipulado y caer en la oscuridad haciéndole daño a sus amigos, pero

¿Cuánto más debía sufrir?

¿Cómo le diría a ella que había vuelto a fallar? ¿Debería decírselo?

La idea de reservárselo para sí mismo era tentadora, pero no, ni pensarlo, es algo que a ella le concierne y es su deber contárselo.

Porque no quiere enfrentarlo solo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo logra asustar, no espera a nadie tan temprano por lo que se levanta rápidamente del sofá donde se encuentra y se dirige a la entrada. Se sorprende al ver a una peli-morada con una falda larga verde que está mojada en los bordes y cerrando un paraguas azul.

No se ha percatado de que se ha quedado estática viéndola hasta que ella se acerca y levanta una mano para moverla frente a él.

—¿Estás allí? ¿Qué te sucede? —indaga luego de no obtener reacción alguna por parte del Ichijouji.

—N-No te esperaba tan temprano —respondió casi susurrando recibiendo una mirada de intriga por parte de ella.

—Te pregunté qué sucede, vamos, a mí no me puedes engañar —comenta guiándole un ojo y colocando su debo índice sobre su pecho.

Y es eso lo que necesitó para tomarla por sus brazos y acercarla hacia él sin previo aviso, ella siempre aparece cuando él se está derrumbando, cuando está sucumbiendo a la depresión, a la oscuridad, a sus demonios.

 _Es ella quien logra salvarlo_

—Ken…—murmura y sabe que las palabras están demás, sabe que hay algo que lo perturba y que en este momento lo único que necesita es tener a alguien para apoyarse.

—Y-Yo…—Shhh —ella silencio el vano intento que él hace por explicar, siente su hombro húmedo y no es por la lluvia que está cayendo, sino por las lágrimas que él está derramando.

Se está derrumbando

Y ella debe salvarlo

Interrumpe el abrazo y hace que él la mire a los ojos y es ahí donde café y violeta se encuentran y realizan un duelo de miradas en el que no se tarda en saber quién es el ganador.

—Estoy aquí Ken, recuérdalo —le dice y seguidamente le da un beso para apaciguar aquella llama de desesperación en el interior de él.

.

.

.

Fin

N/A: El Kenyako es algo que nunca había intentado, pero me gusta escribir con Ken, así que lo intenté y creo que la canción le queda perfecta, quería hacerlo sólo enfocado en él, pero no pude resistirme a incluir a Miyako :3 ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Mimato-Yamato

_**«**_ **No one else** _ **»**_

 _ **03\. Todo de mí —y de ti—**_

 _ **Mimato [Mimi x Yamato]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon no son de mi propiedad, la realización de este historia fue inspirada en la canción "Thinkin out loud" de Ed SHeeran la cual fue una propuesta de** **Jackilyn-San** **para el topic de "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical" en el foro Proyecto 1-8.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Gratitud_**

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

En este mismo lugar.

Bajo este mismo cielo.

Cariño, me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Ver sobre mi hombro el camino que hemos recorrido me llena de tanta felicidad, siento que no desperdicié mi vida.

Y todo gracias a ti.

.

.

.

 ** _Recuerdos_**

Tus padres estaban sumamente felices de verte en ese hermoso vestido rosa que usaste en la graduación, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que llevaba una corbata y un arreglo floral que no combinaba para nada hasta que te colocaste a mi lado. Pensé que no volvería a salir contigo nunca más.

Pero no fue así.

Les hiciste frente y aunque dejaste muy en claro que no tengo sentido de la moda, siempre estuviste de mi parte.

No podría haber estado más enamorado de ti.

O al menos eso creí.

.

.

.

 ** _Timidez_**

Pensar que nos tropezamos en el pasillo del instituto por pura casualidad, al menos eso creí hasta que vi cómo Taichi se reía a carcajadas por haberte empujado hacia mí, sin embargo estoy feliz de que lo hiciera.

Verte sonrojada por encontrarte de ese modo conmigo es lo más adorable que he visto en toda mi vida, tu expresión de ese momento me ha acompañado desde entonces.

Me alegra hasta en los días más grises que pueda tener.

.

.

.

—¿Qué haces Yamato? —los brazos de su esposa lo rodearon fuertemente mientras ésta depositaba un beso en su mejilla haciéndolo —inevitablemente— sonreír ante ello.

—Estaba viendo un álbum de fotos —contestó mientras giraba en la silla y la colocaba a ella sobre su regazo para que pudiera apreciar los momentos capturados en aquellas hojas —Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz —confesó hundiendo su nariz en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de ella —Te lo debo todo a ti.

—Yamato… —las palabras salían sobrando en un momento como ese, sin embargo sabía perfectamente qué hacer. Tomó el rostro del rubio y lentamente se acercó a darle un beso.

—No digas eso, todo es gracias a que supimos cómo enfrentar las adversidades, nosotros…juntos.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Oh cariño, te amo tanto!_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

N/A: ¡Hola! Un mimato Yamato POV, sólo para alegrarme el alma, vi que propusieron esta hermosa canción de mi amado Ed Sheeran y tenía que hacer algo al respecto :3 Eeeeeen, fin, gracias por leer, disculpen los errores ortográficos –y de otro tipo- que pueda haber, y espero que te haya gustado, mi alma sería feliz con un review OwO

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
